The present invention relates to surgical instruments used to prepare a bone to receive a prosthetic implant, and more particularly, to such an instrument system.
When a skeletal joint is damaged, whether as a result of an accident or illness, a prosthetic replacement of the damaged joint may be necessary to relieve pain and to restore normal use to the joint. Typically the entire joint is replaced by means of a surgical procedure that involves removal of the ends of the corresponding damaged bones and replacement of these ends with prosthetic implants. This replacement of a native joint with a prosthetic joint is referred to as a primary total-joint arthroplasty.
The surgical preparation of the bones during primary total-joint arthroplasty is a complex procedure. A number of bone cuts are made to effect the appropriate placement and orientation of the prosthetic components on the bones. In total knee arthroplasty, the joint gaps in extension and flexion must also be appropriate.
In the case of total knee arthroplasty, cutting guide blocks are used in creating the bone cuts on the proximal tibia and distal femur. The position, alignment and orientation of the cutting blocks are important in ensuring that the bone cuts will result in optimal performance of the prosthetic implant components. Generally, a tibial cutting block is positioned, aligned and oriented so that the cutting guide surface is in the optimal proximal-distal position, posterior slope, and varus-valgus orientation. Depending on the type of prosthetic implant system to be used, one or more cutting blocks are also positioned, aligned and oriented on the distal femur to ensure appropriate positioning of the distal femoral implant component and appropriate joint gaps.
A variety of alignment guides and cutting blocks have been provided in the prior art for use in preparing bone surfaces in primary total-knee arthroplasty, including alignment guides and cutting blocks used in preparing the proximal tibia and distal femur.
Prior art instrument sets with alignment guides include the Specialist® 2 instruments (DePuy Orthopaedics, Inc., Warsaw, Ind.) for use with DePuy Orthopaedics' P.F.C.® Sigma Knee System. The extramedullary tibial alignment guide for this instrument system includes an ankle clamp, a pair of telescoping alignment rods and a cutting block. The ankle clamp is affixed about the patient's ankle, without extending through the patient's soft tissue. Parts of this system are manually adjustable: the proximal-distal position of the cutting block is adjusted by sliding the telescoping rods and then locking the rods in the desired position; posterior slope is set at the ankle by sliding the distal end of the alignment rod in an anterior-posterior direction to thereby pivot the cutting block into the desired orientation; varus-valgus slope is set by pivoting the cutting block so that the alignment guide pivots about a rod at the ankle clamp.